borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Class Mod (Borderlands)
Lots of work ahead... Never made a wiki page before, amidoin'itrite?Qwiggalo 12:07, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Class mod skill Selection Just thought I would note that All class mod types seam to have a pool of 5 skills/attributes that the game will pick between 2-4 of, it may be possible to have all 5 but there is currently an assumption that the game cannot display more than 4 lines of information about an item so if a 5th item is on an item it wouldn't be known unless tested. So the minimum value for all attributes is 0 or 0% due to that skill possibly being omitted from the mod when it is randomly generated Lord Simpson 23:45, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I know how I originally set it up wouldn't be the best way to organize the information. My wiki knowledge is limited so making frames and graphs would probably be the best way to go with this, but I'm unsure of how. I wanted to get this article started though, because it was a list of information I wanted to have when I started playing, but wasn't available. Qwiggalo 18:07, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- There is a way to add the fifth line, check the instructions here: PC_Tweaks Check the Show_hidden_weapon section. --Slyrat 19:27, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- The latest patch fixes the 5th line issue so all equipment will now properly display all 5 lines of effects (PC Version) Launcher Ammo Regen I have noticed this isn't on the page for the bombardier class, however it also doesn't function properly.--Deschain1999 03:14, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :The one I found didn't have that as a stat so I didn't put it there, if you found it, then add it to the list. This goes for everything here. The list is in progress, as there, to my knowledge, is no way to figure the possible stats to the class mods other then playing a lot and writing them all down as you go. Qwiggalo 18:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::You say true, although I wasn't sure of the usefulness of adding a broken effect and I have almost never edited a wiki before.--Deschain1999 22:07, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::No worries, someone else will probably put it down, or already has. Qwiggalo 22:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Edit: Please don't delete the comment under bombardier launcher ammo regeneration where it says that it does not work. Unless you can prove it works please leave the message to inform people that the ability doesn't work. I'm eventually hoping to compile a list of all broken class mod attributes for empirical data. --Deschain1999 21:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update: I am 100% that it is possible to have 5 of them, with 1 not being displayed. Momentarily, I am having a Mercenary mod which gives me ammo regenaration allthough it's not shown in the item properties (It is displaying +52% SMGdamage +3 Quick silver, +4 High Velocity and +3 Girl Power, but no SMG regeneration.) Official Way To The Class Specific Whatever Qwiggalo 22:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) This is the official example of how to format the different subareas of the article, so far. If you think there is a better way of doing this, by all means show us. Put down the name of the class mod, and a description of how the best way to use it would be. BTW TY to whoever thought of putting the description of who would best use the mod. Class Mod Name The Support Gunner pack is an excellent solo and team mod thanks to ammo regeneration and increased team magazine sizes. They are very useful (perhaps even vital) to those using ammo-hogging machinegun-type Combat Rifles. *+2 - +20 Team Ammo Regeneration *+0 - +4 Impact Skill *+0 - +4 Barrage Skill *+0 - +4 Stockpile Skill *+0 - +39% Team Magazine Size Class Mod Icons I'm working on getting all the icons on the page, I have 2 so far. I've been lazy and putting it off since then. It takes a bit of editing to get each one looking good. I don't like how they are put next to the category ATM. My main issue with how it looks now is there's no space between the image frame and the bullets, or very little, depending on your opinion. Antoher thing is the 5th line goes underneath the image. So if you know how to fix these issues please do. If you want to put an icon up, send me a screenshot of the class mod you've found that doesn't have an icon yet. The whole screenshot needs to be 1920x1080 resolution, any lower and it's not acceptable IMO. And don't even bother sending me pictures of your TV screen, consolefags. My email is qwiggalo@gmail.com Qwiggalo 22:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) : "Console Fags?" Is the homophobic slur really necessary for you to get your point across? Gee, where do I sign up to help contribute/help with the wiki -- but first, could you insult my friends and family a few more times? I know, let's start using the n-word to describe PS3 users... (That way we could differentiate between Xbox and Playstation users while maintaining a broader, "equal-access-intolerance" policy...yay?) I know this is just a discussion page but Jesus...way to encourage other people to, you know...."discuss." : -just an opinion, insert standard "grain of salt" disclaimer here Fjord Ubiquity 19:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Did Someone Get Confused? Berserker * +48% - +84% Melee Damage * +0 - +4 Heavy Handed Skill * +0 - +4 Endless Rage Skill * +0 - +4 Blood Sport Skill * +?% - 36% Maximum Health * -24% - -33% Bullet Damage Resistance * +0 - +10 Team Health Regeneration Did somebody put more then there should be here? Thinking that this was an area for all the "Berserker" mods rather then the specific class mod called "Berserker Class Mod"? Because it has more then the rest. Qwiggalo 23:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Drop-only Modifiers? From my, erm, data gathering (i.e. playing the game too much), it's looking like some Class Mod modifiers can only be found on dropped (via chests/enemies) Class Mods, and not on Class Mods from vending machines. Examples are Team Accuracy on Support Gunner, Team Find Rare Items on Catalyst and SMG Ammo Regen on Mercenary. Can anyone prove this to be false (like say, by finding a vending machine item with one of those modifiers) or back up my theory (via anecdote)? -- Eno Khaon 20:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Of course I've managed to at least partially disprove myself already; found a Team Find Rare Items Catalyst as an "item of the day" on a vending machine. Still haven't found ti as a basic sale, and I've spent hours checking vending machines for certain Class Mods before this one counter example turned up. I do have my UI modded to show 5 item traits by the way, so the odds of these uncommon stats simply being off the bottom is lessened. -- Eno Khaon 00:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm running the PC version as well with a modded UI, and I'm pretty sure I got my first +2 Team Find Rare Items catalyst from a standard vending machine (right before fighting the Destroyer on Playthrough 2 - incidentally the world seems to level to 48-50 even if you haven't completed the playthrough). I'm actually curious if anyone has seen any Catalyst with higher than 28. After finding that one, I opened it up in Gibbed's editor and messed around a bit - I couldn't find anything higher than 28% with +2 Find Rares. Also, I've seen a handful of shield regeneration mods, but they all show up as +1 and I can't seem to make it go any higher. It doesn't seem to increase my regen rate either, so I'm going to go out on a limb and say that bonus might be broken on the PC version at least. Has anyone else noticed working shield regen or found a 30% or +3 Find rare items? Or even hacked one for that matter? The firefly mods give a bonus of up to +56%, and it would make sense to me if Catalyst only went to 28%, half of 56. -- LucidSurreality 10:36, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Stacking of skills Article says that class mods stack even if the specified Skill is maxed (5/5). Is this proven in some form? It is certainly not the case with the hunter skill Loaded. I had this skill maxed, and got a mod with +2/3 Loaded. This did not increase my sniper rifle capacity. -- Jonasfk 08:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Just found out... When switching to a mod with + Loaded I've had to re-equip my rifle for the additional clip size to take effect. -- 19:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC) How to tell what the 5th line could possibly be Alright, I know half my problem here is that I'm on an Xbox 360 instead of a PC, because had I been on a PC I could easily edit an ini and be able to see the 5th stat. I'm curious, if there's a way to tell by the image of the class mod what general bonuses it carries with it. I'm sure there is, but what I'm looking for is the location of the breakdown of these, if one has been created yet.--SiganQ 18:49, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- I will get some screen shots from the mods I have that have 5 lines. That might help distinguish them from those that don't. They'll all be mordecai since I haven't gotten any for my other characters. --Slyrat 19:46, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Is there perhaps a way to discern what the stats are by the number code in front of the name (i.e. 220 Firefly Class Mod will always have +Ignite Damage and +Spark Skill)? --Themanwithoutsleep 09:01, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Just found two 520 Firefly Class Mod with different skills, but they also had different manufacturers. --Themanwithoutsleep 10:50, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- :So I have noticed that the light that is in the square on either side of the hunter mods is brighter when there are more lines of things. Otherwise the color of the mod seems to indicate the class of the mod (sniper / ranger / etc). I also know that they have found a fix and so this will be patched on the consoles soon. --Slyrat 18:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Some 5 line hunter mods Here are some hunter mods that I have with 5 lines. Team Cooldown Stat Does anyone know if the the team cooldown stat on some COMs improves Eridian weapon cooldown as well as the (I'm assuming) action skill cooldown? Tavengen 20:55, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :It improves Action Skill cooldown, but not Eridian cooldown. Eridian cooldown can only be altered by the weapon's magazine and the player's Eridian weapon proficiency. ··· Danny Pew '' 03:59, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Oh ok, cool thanks :) Tavengen 07:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Number designator in name of mod Has anyone figured out what the number designator corresponds to in relation to the mod? I am currently working on compiling a list of mods to compare the numbers with level, type, manufacturer, stats, etc .. So far I think it may be irrelevant as I hve found the same number on 2 different types by 2 different manufacturers. I have also considered re-organizing the list of mods into 2 sub-section: solo and team, any thoughts? Also, it has been mentioned before, does anyone feel up to making a few tables to improve the lay out of each class section? DLanyon 05:10, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :All 4 of my quality-4 COMs have the same "660" value in them. The number is unaffected by the COM title, the manufacturer, and material grade. The only differences that I can't vouch for would therefore be base classes and quality level. '···''' Danny Pew '' 04:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) : Not sure if this is what you're looking for (it's kind of a "technical" explanation, rather than a real-world/in-game description) but: :: The number prefix for class mods (eg, "660 Catalyst") directly corresponds to the "RightSide" and "LeftSide" values found in the code (gamesave data) for the class. A couple of examples (rather than an overly complex explanation) should make this easier to understand: * '''340 Catalyst class' (code from gamesave) gd_itemgrades.Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_ComDeck_Lilith gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_CommandDeck_Lilith gd_CommandDecks.Body_Lilith.Lilith_Catalyst gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside3 gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside4 (snip -- manufacturer, material omitted) gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_ComDeckLilith * 660 Tormentor class gd_itemgrades.Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_ComDeck_Lilith gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_CommandDeck_Lilith gd_CommandDecks.Body_Lilith.Lilith_Tormentor gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6 gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 (snip) gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_ComDeckLilith :: It might also be useful to consider the following class definition; even though it's generally not found in-game (ie, without user-modding of some kind) it still follows the same "prefix numbering rules," to wit: * 1200 Titan Class gd_itemgrades.Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_ComDeck_Brick gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_CommandDeck_Brick gd_CommandDecks.Body_Brick.Brick_Titan gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 (snip) gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_ComDeckBrick ** In the above example, note the lack of a "leftside" value (ie, leftside=0) and the multiple "rightside" values; as a result, "rightside" is set to 12, leftside =0, and the (seemingly superfluous) additional zero at the end give us "1200 Titan Class Mod." Note that other combinations are possible, as well; dual left-side variables will create a "12 Titan Class Mod," etc, etc, and so on. I hope this info is useful (or at least makes sense) to someone! cheers.Fjord Ubiquity 20:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :That is quite interesting. Do the corresponding values increase? As in, if you use two left 6's, do you get double the effect increase or do they each post separately? ··· Danny Pew '' 18:34, November 29, 2009 (UTC) New Table Layout I really like the tables with one exception: the strategy and icons for the mods are separated from the table. I suggest putting the icon and then the description into a row beneath each table. It might be too ugly or a space hog, but I think it has a chance of looking nice. Billdoom 18:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :yeah i messed with that a bit and couldn't make it look good. if anyone can knock yourself out --Raisins 19:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :: New table looks great! I'm still learning wiki tables but will play with it to see if I can get the icons set in there to polish it up. Thanks for setting up the tables!DLanyon 15:24, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah I have to say I don't like how you've integrated the images. It's just not worth making the table that much larger vertically. I made them smaller which I think is an improvement, though I'm sure it can be done better. --Raisins 17:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Blast Master Does no one know what the missing Material Effect is? Blast Master Does no one know what the missing Material Effect is? --Raisins 03:07, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :From my tests creating Blast Master COMs, for two of the three manufacturer materials I got the elemental effect and then for the other I got no effect. Though it is feasible that it is somehow tied to the manufacturer itself, with only certain combinations being valid. Will test this idea later. Billdoom 08:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::There is no second effect as far as I've been able to tell. I've tested only Hyperion, Torgue, and Dahl, however. If someone would like to test all the other manufacturers, feel free, but I have a feeling that there won't be any difference. '···''' Danny Pew '' 03:58, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Materials From what I understand, there's 3 possible materials for each COM. I can easily create items with Rick's in order to find the various effects of each. Billdoom 08:38, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :I understand the materials cause the fifth line effect. There are sort of three choices: None, Option 1 and Option 2. --Raisins 10:01, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Are you sure about that? I've seen soldier COMs that have 3 different 5th line effects. Perhaps only some classes/mods have more than 1 or 2 options. Billdoom 15:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::My first pt2 character was soldier and I don't know of any COMs with more than possible 6 effects (and only 5 at a time): One default effect, up to three skills, and at most one additional effect. Are you sure you're not thinking of a first line effect when you say there are 3 effects? Which one do you mean? --Raisins 16:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh wait, yeah, you're right. There is only 2 possible 5th line effects. I was counting the 1st line one too for some reason. Billdoom 21:05, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Using Material 3 is the same as Material 1. The only variation that can be seen is the coloration with certain manufacturers. '···''' Danny Pew '' 03:56, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Team Recharge Delay What does this do? I'm assuming that if it reduced cooldown timers for active skills, it would be named the same as it is on the siren class mod. I've seen speculation around the net saying it either effects active skill cooldown, alien weapon recharge, or shields (either modifying the recharge rate, or the time it takes for recharge to kick-in). There was a little bit of work done on it at this forum post --> http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=81183 with the assumption that it effects active skill cooldown timers (but the "data" looks inconclusive). At any rate, if anyone knows what this is or has a good way of testing it, please let me know! -sX 15:21, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I've personally wondered this myself. I timed the cooldown of my active skill with a mod with this attribute active and inactive, with no skills selected. I found that the cooldown does ''not affect active skill cooldown. However, I did test shield recharge delay, by firing at the ground with a rocket launcher, and I found a difference in the time it took, but because it's such a small amount of time to begin with, measurement error could have caused it. Billdoom 22:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::This could use testing, but if we assume that the terminology is consistent, "cooldown" applies to active skills, "recharge" applies to shields and eridian weapons. However, if we consider the skills affected by the COM, I'd suggest that it only applies to shield recharge. It could be tested using a slow-recharging shield for accuracy. ··· Danny Pew '' 18:26, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Team Modifier Stacking Do team modifiers stack from multiple players playing the same class and using the same mod? If so, how is it calculated? -sX 15:22, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I'd imagine it stacks consecutively, but this does need testing. The easiest might be a melee damage test due to the consistent damage. '···''' ''Danny Pew '' 18:19, November 29, 2009 (UTC)